


Light and casual

by Misschacilops



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misschacilops/pseuds/Misschacilops
Summary: All start with the conversation about the "slip" they had the day before, Laura and Carmilla found an agreement so they enjoy each other company. What if Lafontaine interrupts them a few moment later? Set in season 3, "Circular Logic" episode. Hollstein smut. Don't like don'r read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my story about hollstein.  
> Let me know your opinions and sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my first language.  
> Soo, enjoy it :)

Laura knew that their relationship wasn’t at all light and casual and so healthy.

She had understood it from the way she had realized to look at Carmilla and it seemed that that expression full of sexual tension was also reciprocated from the other girl.

So she embraced herself and found the courage to advance the deal.

_"You are an adult, I'm an adult and we seem to enjoy each other"_

And after a while she found herself on Carmilla laps, kissing her passionately.

"Bed", she whispered because although she was losing concentration on the world outside she didn’t want interruptions, for a damn time.

Carmilla obeyed and with super speed, she took them both in the bedroom. Carmilla made her lie down and soon she was on top, blocking her hands to head and leaning over to kiss her.

Then she bit her lower lip and not being able to move her hands, Laura pushed forward the hips making Carmilla moan.

Her mind went completely black out when she felt the narrow on her wrist failing.

Carmilla take off her shirt and Laura sat up placing both her hands on the vampire's hips and pushing her for another kiss.

Carmilla felt it, felt the extraordinarily frantic beat of Laura’s heart and the fast beating of her blood.

So she took off her shirt and threw it somewhere in the room and laid her, unbuttoning the jeans and pulling away them too.

Laura noticed she hold her own breath when Carmilla’s hands ran down her back looking for the bra hook. Quickly she lowered the shoulder straps and very desperately Laura took it off and threw it away.

Carmilla made her lay again and Laura groaned when she felt the girl’s mouth give attention to her nipples.

 _"Oh God_ ", she whispered and stared at the ceiling of her room with tears in her eyes because she really felt that she was so close.

Then she scratched her back when she felt Carmilla bite her and pull and suck more vigorously.

All she could do was pushing her hips forward in seeking contact with Carmilla’s body.

 _"Please_ ", she pleaded and her vampire looked up at her face. Soon her two hands were now ready to take off her panties and throw them at random in the room.

“Always so impatient", Carmilla whispered so hoarsely that a shiver ran up Laura spine. She felt an hand down along her abdomen and caress her without much preamble.

At that moment, all she wanted was Carmilla stopped to provoke and took her _faster and harder._

Laura arched her back and stared at Carmilla in the eye at the first touch of her finger with the clitoris and slowly felt a finger slip inside her.

 _"Fuck_ ", she said pushing forward the hips and closing eyes suddenly.

Carmilla moaned feeling her so wet, in that way, just for her.

She added another finger and started to push, slowly at first just to torture her and then faster using also unconsciously a bit 'of her vampire speed.

The bed was moving frantically and Laura felt completely open as the tension began to build up in her belly.

Carmilla noticed that her fangs were beginning to show themselves and tried to pull them back without success. Have her in that way was causing pleasure even if she hadn’t been touched and heard her name be pronounced as a gentle prayer every time Laura felt her more and more into her body.

She bent down to kiss her neck when she felt the other huddle around her fingers with every thrust and began to breathe heavily when Laura realized.

"Carmilla…”, she whispered between pleasure noticing the fangs came out.

It wasn’t the first time it happened.

Laura had noticed several times that Carmilla, in seeing her in this way, felt tremendously well.

So while Carmilla’s fingers pushed inside her harder, she began to moan directly into her ear, knowing that Carmilla would have lose her head.

 _ **"Bite me",** _ she whispered when she was closer and Carmilla looked at her and saw the consensus in her eyes.

Laura leaned forward and held her tight as she felt her neck gently perforated thinking that her heart would soon explode because she came so violently that she hardly felt the weakness that was taking her.

She only felt Carmilla loose and lean on her chest rising and falling inconsistently.

"This... wasn’t at all light", Laura sighed interrupting the silence made of panting.

Carmilla stood up on her elbows and stared into her eyes making her heart sink. " I think your " _light_ " didn’t refer to our sexual activities", she added frowning and pretending a pensive look.

Laura just laughed and then she leaned forward to kiss her and Carmilla ran her hands to open better her legs.

Everything was perfect until they heard the door almost coming down.

They turned and Carmilla despite suddenly with her speed got dressed and opened the door.

Laura covered herself with disbelief while Carmilla hardly held back the anger.

**"LaFontaine tell me you haven’t kidnapped the dean!"**


End file.
